memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Ares/Poison Chalice/Act One
A week later...... Ext. Space-Earth orbit (NOTE: Episode credits fall over opening scenes.) The USS Ares is docked at Earth Station McKinley, as we hear the Captain's voice. Capt. Taylor (v.o): Captain's log stardate 53985.4. The Ares is docked at Earth Station McKinley, following the end of the Dominion War. And so far it's boring and the crew is getting anxious to resume our mission of exploration, I for one can't wait until we leave Earth orbit and restore the peace. Int. Captain's Quarters (Captain Taylor is working out and then the com activates) Cmdr. Martin (over com): Bridge to Captain Taylor. Capt. Taylor: Go ahead? Cmdr. Martin (over com): Captain, you have an Alpha Priority communication from Starfleet Command. She gets up and goes to the desk. Capt. Taylor: Route it here Commander. She sits in the desk and inputs commands into the desktop monitor, and the Federation symbol appears and then the face of Rear Admiral Eric Samuels appears sitting in his office at Starfleet Headquarters. Rear Adm. Samuels (monitor): Captain Taylor what's your status? Capt. Taylor: We're currently receiving new crewmembers to replace the ones we lost in the final push to Cardassia, and then we'll be on our way to meet up with the IKS Sword of Kahless to drop off the Cardassian prisoners. Rear Adm. Samuels (on montior): I'm going to have to postpone that mission we've been asked by the new Cardassian Ambassador Garak, to assist his people with an issue they've got one of their ships went missing while we were on the final push to Cardassia. Taylor looks surprised. Capt. Taylor: Are they willing to allow us to pass into their space? Samuels interlaces his fingers and leans forward. Rear Adm. Samuels (monitor): They've granted you safe passage... We've agreed that you'll take along a delegation of observers as a show of good faith. (beat) Captain... I don't have to tell you the Federation is not prepared for a new sustained conflict. You must preserve the peace... no matter what the cost. Samuels out. The screen goes blank and Taylor sits for a moment reflecting on the precariousness of the situation. Ext. Space, Earth orbit Ares in Earth Space dock. Int. Briefing room Taylor briefs the Senior Staff on the issue. Capt. Taylor: That's the issue we're to proceed to the border and meet up the Galor-Class vessel Reklar commanded by Gul Lemec, and we're the fastest ship and the best crew. John is surprised by this. Cmdr. Martin: How many ships are coming with us? Capt. Taylor: None The senior staff is shocked by this. Lt. Sito: Captain these are Cardassians their monsters and murders they slaughtered half of my people during the occupation and tortured and beat me when I was captured by them (beats) and I think this isn't right about this. Sito leaves the briefing room the doors open and close. Capt. Taylor: Well, I guess we better get started dismissed. (Senior staff leaves the briefing room) Capt. Taylor: John what can we do about Sito? Commander Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: I'll talk to her about it Captain. She nods as Commander Martin leaves the briefing room as well. Cut to: Int. Main bridge Commander Martin walks to the ops console where Sito is working at the console prepping the ship for departure. Cmdr. Martin: Sito can we talk? She looks at her console still. Lt. Sito: What do you want sir? Cmdr. Martin: Sito the Cardassians are wanting Federation help to restore their world, and right now we need to get our heads on straight and remember that we're Starfleet officers (puts his hands on her shoulders) I know how it must of felt while you were in their hands. She looks at him with a smirk. Lt. Sito: You don't get it John they tortured, beat, and raped me and we're being asked to help them. John hugs her. Cmdr. Martin: Shhhh, it's ok Sito shhhh. Ext. Space, Earth orbit The USS Ares in spacedock. Int. Main bridge, blue alert The crew are at their stations as they're prep for departure and the blue lights are flashing as klaxon are blaring. Capt. Taylor: Seal airlock release docking clamps. The sounds of the clamps releasing from the outer hull. Lt. Sito: Clamps released and moorings are retracting from the hull as well, ops has cleared us for departure Captain. Cmdr. Martin: Carlson ready thrusters. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into conn. Ens. Carlson: Thrusters ready. Taylor thinks about it for a second then gives the order. Capt. Taylor: Take her out Ensign Carlson straight and steady. EXT. SPACEDOCK (OPTICAL) Mooring lines SNAP AWAY in bursts of frozen vapor. The great ship is moving out of its berth. On the hull, we see the registry NCC-7968. Int. Main bridge Captain Taylor looks at Commander Martin with a smile as she turns to Ensign Carlson sitting at the conn. Capt. Taylor: Set course for Cardassian space. She inputs commands into the console. Ens. Carlson: Course laid in Captain (beat) ready to get underway. Sito looks at the console. Lt. Sito: Our course is off by 2.4 microns adjusting power to compensate for the drift. Capt. Taylor: Our first bum in the road. Commander Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Let's just hope it's only one. Taylor turns to him. Capt. Taylor: Let's hope Ensign warp 9 engage. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the console and runs her fingers on the warp button. Ext. Space The Ares comes about and then leaps into warp.